


katoptronophilia

by obsessivelymoody



Series: tiit fics [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: The ceilings in Dan and Phil's tour bus have mirrors on them.





	katoptronophilia

The room is filled with the guttural, sticky sound of bare skin slapping against bare skin. 

Phil slowly rides Dan’s cock, breathing out soft high-pitched pants as Dan digs his nails into Phil’s hips. 

Lazily grabbing hold of his dick, Phil runs his fingers over the head, making them slick with precome. He carelessly pumps the shaft, looking up at Dan mirrored in the ceiling. 

The rosy patch on Dan’s cheek is bright red and Phil reaches down with his free hand, watching himself rub his thumb across it. Dan sucks in a breath as Phil runs his thumb across Dan’s lips. Phil pushes the tip of his thumb between Dan’s lips as Dan parts them, pressing his tongue to the tip of Phil’s thumb. Phil watches Dan suck and nip on his thumb, his pants growing louder and more strained. 

Phil tips his head back, making eye contact with himself in the mirror. His pupils are blown out, a deep pink flush running in patchy splotches down his neck and chest. 

He’s looked at himself wanking or having sex before but it was always a glimpse in a thin, full length mirror. It doesn’t even come close to the experience of seeing the way his thighs look pressed against either side of Dan’s hips or the way the muscles in Dan’s arms and torso tense when Phil fucks down Dan’s length. 

Or even the way Dan catches his lower lip between his teeth every time Phil’s ass presses against Dan’s thighs. It makes Phil want to lean down and take Dan’s lip between his own teeth, biting down on the soft, wet skin on the inside of Dan’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes out as Phil bounces faster. 

Dan moves his hands from Phil’s hips, raking his nails up Phil’s back. Phil hisses as Dan applies pressure, drawing his nails back down his back. 

Phil loses his grip on his cock as he clumsily wanks himself. He lets out a deep sigh, leaning forward and grabbing the sides of Dan’s hips. Phil glances up at the mirror over his shoulder, admiring the bright red lines across his back and the way Dan’s slick cock looks halfway out of his ass. 

Phil lets out a breathy moan as Dan continues to rake his nails over his back, the amount of pressure growing exponentially. Phil tilts his head down and drags his teeth across Dan’s collarbone. 

Dan squirms under him as Phil nips across his collarbone until he reaches the base of Dan’s neck where licks a broad stripe up to Dan’s chin. Phil leans back down on Dan’s cock, tilting his head to watch them in the mirror. 

Phil takes his cock in his hand again, wanking himself in time with Dan’s low string of _ah_ s. 

Moments later, Dan’s got his hand under Phil’s left thigh, silently telling him to get off. Phil keeps his eyes trained on the mirror as he pushes off and Dan pumps his cock a few times. Phil watches the deeply flushed head start to leak pearly white through Dan’s fingers as Dan comes in long streaks across his chest. 

It’s far from the first time Phil’s seen Dan come, but looking at him in full, rosy all over and splayed between Phil’s legs, brings Phil back to those intimate first time feelings. Phil lets out a content sigh at the thought, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Phil leans back on his heels, bringing a hand to his balls and continuing to jerk off, his eyes going back and forth between himself and Dan in the mirror.

“Wait,” Dan says, his breath hitching. Phil glances away from the mirror, watching Dan sit up. 

“I wanna watch me blow you,” Dan continues, placing a hand on Phil’s hip. 

Phil lets out a small laugh and lets go of his cock, coming off his heels and onto his knees. He looks back up at the mirror as Dan takes him in his mouth, carefully swirling his tongue around the head. 

Phil watches Dan look at himself in the mirror, his brown irises a thin ring around his pupils with curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. There’s something about the odd combination of narcissism and utter obscenity that turns Phil on even more. 

He lets out a strangled gasp as Dan flattens his tongue and licks up the underside of Phil’s dick. When Dan reaches the tip, he swallows Phil down to the base of his cock, his nose pressing into the shorn hair there. 

Phil’s not sure how much longer he can last as he continues to watch Dan look up at himself through his thick lashes, his tongue in a point drawing zig zags across Phil’s cock. Dan starts to wank Phil near his base, lightly dragging his teeth across the foreskin as he bobs his head back and forth. 

As Dan moves the hand gripping Phil’s hip to rub against Phil’s prostate, Phil tenses, knowing that he probably has mere moments before he comes. 

Time seems to move in hazy slow motion as Phil sees his pink chest shudder before focusing his gaze back on Dan. 

He watches Dan look at himself place the head of Phil’s cock against his tongue, steadying it while Phil comes fast and hot across Dan’s tongue and the back of his throat. 

Phil leans back on his elbows, stretching his legs out in front of him, when Dan swallows and lets go of his softening cock. His eyes are still on the mirror when Dan pushes his sweat-soaked curls off his forehead, smacking his lips together. 

Dan leans over Phil, obscuring his view from the mirror. 

“What?” Phil says when they make eye contact. 

“You know what this means right?” Dan says, smirking. 

Phil rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

“When we get back home, I’m buying the world’s largest mirror for our ceiling.” 

Phil laughs, fondly telling Dan that he’s an idiot before lying back against the bus floor, watching Dan from the mirror as he gets up in search of something to clean off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all my tour fic is pwp. Whoops. 
> 
> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/175500109412/katoptronophilia-rating-e-word-count-1021)


End file.
